How Aokiji Obtained His Devil Fruit Power
by SaggySaggySaggy
Summary: Just a littil story i made up about how Aokiji got his deveil fruit powers. Read and enjoy


**How Admiral Aokiji Obtained His Devil Fruit**

**Authors note: Admiral Aokiji is a hard character to make fan fiction about and also reviews and such would be appreciated **

"Corporal Kuzan pirate attack**" **Shouted the marine Recruit who shared a room with him.

Corporal Kuzan lifted his sleeper mask and looked around the room.

"**No pirates in here. Now I can sleep" **Corporal Kuzan Thought.

He pushed the mask back over his eyes and begins to rest when suddenly he received a swift blow to the head.

"Wake up idiot" Shouted the recruit.

Corporal Kuzan stood up and slung a jacket on his back. He didn't really bother to put his jacket on he didn't intend to actually fight but more let the enemies die on his comrades. He sighed fighting was a trouble it meant he couldn't sleep so he was annoyed. He casually strolled out of his chamber and onto the deck.

"**Everyone is fighting I guess Ill go help"** He mulled it over till he decide he better.

He walked over to the weapons rack and blinked.

"**No blunt weapons" "No hammers or maces". "Jerks stole all the good weapons! Ah well fists it is then".** He bound forward and punched the nearest pirate a brown haired man with only one eyes using a katana. He scanned around the deck all his comrades where doing fine on there own. He ran forward and punched another pirate and grabbed him off the floor and threw him into the ocean. Now he was at the edge of the boat he decides to take a look at the pirate ship. It was a nicely coated ship with a golden coated helm.

"**They must have treasure, quick ill go on the ship while no one is looking and steal there valuables. Captain will be proud. Can I be bothered though?** Hejumped from the Marine shop to the Pirate ship. He landed on the deck which was strangely empty but he didn't complain or make any noise about it. He walked over to a singular door locked by a small chain.

"Jeez what a trouble" he complained as he booted the door in. He casually strolled through the corridor until he reached the door at the end. He turned the handle and it opened. He was shocked surely such a place wouldn't be here on a pirate ship.

"The kitchen and there is so much food, man I am hungry" he yawned sleepily.

He strolled over too the large supply of food and started to devour everything he could reach. After what seemed like a life time he had finished.

"Ah man I am still hungry" He scanned the room for more food when he noticed a small crate. He strolled over to it and casually lifting the lid inside sat a small chest. He grabbed the chest and lifted it out on the crate, he carried the small chest to a table and he got a firm grip on the lid and flipped it. He was very disappointed with what he saw. A small circular object which was bright pink with a swirl design; he grabbed the object and devoured it.

"Man that's disgusting" he said unsatisfied with the object he just consumed.

He strolled back through the corridor and reached the deck and saw the Marine ship sailing away, he jumped into the ocean to try and catch them but found he felt weak and couldn't swim. He felt the darkness eating away at the corner of his eyes, he closed his eyed and the darkness consumed him.

(Several minutes later)

"Kuzan are you alright, Kuzan wake up" the marine continued slapping his comrades face until the eyes of the man he was slapping blinked. Kuzan had awoken.

"Man I am tired ill go lay down" Kuzan stood up and walked back to his quarters.

He stopped before his personal mirror and sink, he turned the taps on and put his hands underneath the water what happened next shocked him.

"Amazing" Kuzan breathed as the water froze midstream. He stared for a moment before he turned and found his devil fruit encyclopaedia on the table, he ran over and flicked through the pages but not finding out anything about this mysterious power. He stopped disappointed about his failure in finding out what happened. So he turned to the notes page and scribbled something quickly. It read Hie Hie No Mi.

**Author's ramblings: Sorry if the story was terrible and it seemed OC but admiral Aokiji is hard to write about and I didn't see a story like this so I thought it was a good idea. Review and flames accepted**


End file.
